Innocence
by Bela Wandnoir
Summary: Há coisas que só os olhos que choraram podem ver direito.


Referência:_ O Príncipe Caspian, cena final do filme. Mas modifiquei os diálogos, os acontecimentos, a ordem... enfim, só ficou a essência. Há uma leve referência ao beijo de Susan e Caspian, e depois é tudo coisa da minha mente._

**Disclaimer: **Se eu tivesse criado Narnia, me certificaria de ter meu próprio armário.

* * *

><p><strong>INNOCENCE<strong>

As quatro crianças se encaravam, como se aquela fosse a última vez que iriam se ver. Sabiam que não seria, sabiam que a vida deles continuaria a mesma. Aquele só fora mais um capítulo, mais uma página a ser virada. Não era isso que parecia para eles, no entanto.

Os olhos azuis de Susan tinham um ar tão inocente, mas ao mesmo tempo tão velho, quando encontraram os castanhos intensos e joviais de Caspian. O que haviam compartilhado há apenas alguns minutos fora tão singelo e puro que o majestoso leão por um momento temeu dar-lhes a notícia que tinha. Sabia, porém, ser inevitável.

Aslan deu alguns passos em direção aos quatro irmãos, suas patas afundando na grama aveludada. Respirou fundo, e a natureza de Narnia pareceu fluir com ele. Vida brincava como pequenas partículas no ar leve e quente. Ele parou, seu olhar dourado fixo em Lucy. A menina sorriu. Ela estava sempre sorridente, sempre confiante. Estava crescida, mas ainda tinha o mesmo espírito da criança que atravessara o armário, tanto tempo atrás.

-Lucy, criança. - Aslan falou, em sua voz profunda e clara. - Você esteve destinada, junto a seus irmãos, a estabelecer ordem em Narnia séculos atrás. Você teve uma escolha, então, e você escolheu o que achava que era certo. Mas aquela não foi a única profecia que o destino lhe ofereceu. Agora, dou-te novamente uma escolha, mais difícil do que a primeira, porque estará sozinha.

O leão leu a expressão no rosto da menina. Uma pele clara e lisa, um rosto simples, inocente. Podia sentir uma certa excitação em seus olhos, mas também um medo palpável. Como sempre em Lucy, todavia, o mais notável era a ávida curiosidade.

-O que... o que quer dizer com isso, senhor? - Susan perguntou, incerta e preocupada.

Aslan se virou para ela.

-Quero dizer, minha querida, que Narnia precisa de uma Rainha novamente. Sua irmã precisa escolher entre voltar com vocês para sua terra natal ou ficar aqui, sozinha. - Ele encarou Lucy, sério e compreensivo. - O que vai ser, criança?

Um silêncio caiu entre os presentes, e a própria natureza segurou a respiração esperando pela resposta de Lucy. Susan olhou de relance para Caspian, que encarava a irmã mais nova, com um misto de surpresa e ansiedade no rosto. Edmund e Peter pareciam ambos imersos em seus pensamentos, esperando o veredicto como se o destino fosse lhes dar a resposta.

E ele deu.

X.x.X.x.X

-Lucy?

A voz de Caspian era baixa e preocupada. A menina não olhou para ele. Continuou a encarar o horizonte, onde o mar desaparecia no céu e vice-versa. Era mais fácil assim, não poderia se trair, olhar para ele e deixar que visse suas lágrimas. Já estava difícil demais sem se passar por fraca. Afinal, logo teria que ser Rainha novamente e, se existia uma coisa que aprendera da primeira vez, era que não podia demonstrar sinais de fraqueza a seus súditos. Mesmo que ele não fosse seu súdito.

O jovem rei suspirou, sentando-se na areia ao lado dela, tentando encontrar o ponto de fixação da garota, apesar de saber que só poderia encontrar se tivesse os olhos dela. Mas não importava. No momento, queria apenas entender. Entender porque ela fizera essa escolha. Céus, parecia tão pequena, tão inocente. Não deveriam jogar pesos tão grandes nas costas de crianças como ela.

Ficaram em silêncio, olhando o sol mergulhar na água, ao longe. Aquele movimento parecia eterno e preguiçoso, lento demais para um lugar mágico e cheio de vida como Narnia. Mas Lucy só abriu a boca quando restavam apenas alguns raios de luz na superfície, tingindo o céu de rosa e transformando o mar em um espelho multi-colorido.

-Estive me perguntando - Ela falou, a voz fraca, mesmo que as lágrimas já tivessem secado. - se você está se perguntando o mesmo que eu.

Caspian finalmente olhou para ela, confuso. Viu as manchas vermelhas nas maçãs de seu rosto e o inchaço sob seus olhos, mas não comentou nada.

-Você só irá saber se perguntar o que está na sua mente.

Ela suspirou, ainda sem desviar os olhos do horizonte.

-Eu me pergunto porquê. Porque eu, e não Susan.

Ele se mexeu, um tanto desconfortável e surpreso.

-Isso significa que não queria ficar?

-Não. - Lucy balançou a cabeça, e alguns fios de seu cabelo castanho caíram no rosto. - Eu sempre quis ficar em Narnia, eternamente. Não é isso que me incomoda, é o fato de que... - Finalmente encontrou o olhar dele, com uma expressão de quem se desculpava. - temo me sentir solitária, sem meus irmãos.

Caspian assentiu.

-Você sabe que não estará sozinha, não é? Sabe que estarei aqui quando precisar de companhia.

Lucy hesitou.

-Sei disso, obrigada. - Ela desviou os olhos para o mar, novamente. - Mas ainda não entendo porque não foi Susan.

-Porque ela não é você, minha criança. - Os dois jovens se sobressaltaram ao som da voz de Aslan, olhando por cima dos ombros. O leão caminhava na areia em direção a deles. - Só aquela que já descobriu Narnia uma vez poderá descobrí-la de novo.

A menina franziu a testa, meneando a cabeça.

-Susan sempre foi uma Rainha mais forte, poderosa e encantadora do que eu.

-Mas ela nunca derramou a mesma quantidade de lágrimas por Narnia que você. - O leão argumentou, aproximando-se dela e roçando o focinho em sua testa. - E é disso que Caspian precisa agora. Uma Rainha que possua dentro dela a natureza dessas terras.

Lucy levantou os olhos para o rapaz, que conservava uma expressão séria e afirmativa.

-Prometa-me que me ajudará a tornar esse lugar o que foi na sua época, Lucy. - Ele pediu, baixinho.

Ela sorriu, lembranças mais vivas e felizes inundando sua mente.

-Eu não preciso te prometer para tentar.

Com um sorriso travesso, ainda que triste, encontrou o olhar de Aslan, que assentiu para ela.

O leão sabia que tinha feito a escolha certa, não apenas pela magia que lhe fora concebida - que sempre impulsionava-o no caminho ideal, mas também pela inocência nos olhos daquela criança. Era disso que Narnia precisava: inocência, para retornar a sua mais pura forma. Nas mãos de quem um dia já provara o gosto daquela pureza.

Os quatro irmãos realmente começavam um novo capítulo. Mas o de Lucy seguiria um rumo completamente diferente dos demais.

**"Há coisas que só os olhos que choraram podem ver direito." **  
>(Francisco Otaviano)<p>

* * *

><p>Fic escrita para o II Mini-Challenge de Narnia do Marauder's Map. :)<p> 


End file.
